The Official Website
www.ThomasAndFriends.com, www.ThomasTheTankEngine.com, or www.ThomasTheTankEngineAndFriends.com, is the official website of Thomas and Friends. The English website was launched in 1996 by The Britt Allcroft Company. The first version of the site was created by NetSite Productions Limited. In 2013, an official PBS Kids website of Thomas and Friends was created when the show started to air more often. In 2015, the website underwent a major overhaul. It now has two separate home pages for children and parents created by Moving Interactive, which had later been nominated for "Best Website for a TV Series" alongside its minisite for Tale of the Brave games and applications. HiT Entertainment has also launched official Thomas and Friends websites in other languages. Content * Games * Characters/Engines * Videos * Activities * TV Information * My Station * Downloads List of all the official websites around the world * United Kingdom * United States of America * Canada * Australia * New Zealand * France * Germany * Italy * Spain * Netherlands * Latin countries * Brazil * Japan * China * Korea * Taiwan Trivia * According to HiT Entertainment, the site has circa 23 million hits and 1.7 million visitors every month. * For an unknown reason, the official French, Chinese and Korean websites were never shown on the flags page. * Each official website was different at one point. * The UK, USA and AUS sites featured special homepages for Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Carnival Capers, The Great Discovery, Hero of the Rails, Misty Island Rescue, Day of the Diesels, Blue Mountain Mystery, King of the Railway, Spills and Thrills, Tale of the Brave, Dinos and Discoveries, Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, and The Great Race. * In the 2005 US Website, a 2 minute clip from the beginning of Too Hot for Thomas uses the UK narration. * The Japanese site had a blog, which was updated every week. * Railway Series characters, including Wilbert and Culdee were also given their own pages, but are now no longer accessible. * Sir Robert Norramby is titled Earl Robert. * Since Oliver from the Pack was included on the site, the Great Western engine was credited as "Oliver GWR No 11". * For a short time, Smudger's picture was represented by Stuart, but was corrected to have an image of himself. * On the Dutch website, Colin, Flora and Hank are listed in the Engine Depot. But because the twelfth season was never broadcast in the Netherlands, the Dutch would not know about them. * Molly's page shows her with her larger prototype face. Goofs * Most recently, when you move the mouse over the "Home" icon on the UK website, the Fat Controller speaks with his US voice. Interestingly, on the US site, the Fat Controller speaks with his UK voice, but on some options he speaks with his US voice. * On the UK website, when the "Meet the Earl" video clip was released on the King of the Railway minisite, the US version was shown. The same error also occurred on the video clips on the UK Spills and Thrills site. * Mavis uses the term "cars" on the UK website. * The current "What's New" UK page shows a Thomas & Friends Live advert for Singapore, although Singapore is not part of the UK. * Characters such as Terence, BoCo, George, Max and Monty are not included in the Engine Depot. * Several characters are missing from the Japanese site, such as Bash, Luke, Winston, Owen and Merrick. * On the Dutch Tale of the Brave minisite, in the activity to find Timothy, it tells you to remove the "auto's" (the trucks) to see which engine is hiding. However, "auto" is Dutch for "automobile". * The site title of the UK News page is incorrectly titled Thomas de Stoomlocomotief: Nieuw. * Currently, when you are on the Taiwanese website and you go over the steamcloud with THOMAS & FRIENDS above with your mouse, it does not say 'home', but 'apps'. * On the US website's front page, the Tale of the Brave clip of Percy rescuing James from the landslide was from the UK dub, as James had his UK voice. * While Oliver's bio page features a picture and information on the engine of that name, it is incorrectly titled "Oliver The Excavator". * Despite being made in full CGI, Donald and Douglas' pictures still show them in their model forms. ** Other characters who have CGI promos, like Alfie and Max and Monty are not included at all. * On the US website, Sam's bio section originally incorrectly listed information about Spencer instead of Sam, but has since been updated with the correct information. * Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Skiff, Mike, Rex and Bert's promos show them off the rails. Duck's promo shows his right (viewer perspective left) wheels on the rails, but his left wheels are not. * On the "Engines" page, Bertie, Butch and Jack are posed on railway tracks, although they are not rail vehicles. Sailor John was also originally posed on railway tracks, but the tracks have since been removed. * On the "Engines" page, Mike, Rex and Bert are posed on narrow gauge tracks that are laid on top of standard gauge tracks, as the sleepers of the latter can be seen protruding from the sides of the former's ballast. * Skiff is on his rail wheels, but he is not positioned on the rails in his bio section. * Diesel 10, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Stafford and Toad are also not on the rails. * On the US website, 'Arry's page is not featured on some engine pages but can still be accessed. * Toad's bio incorrectly states that he is a 20-ton brake van. * Annie and Clarabel's promos: ** Clarabel is missing her guard compartment. ** Both coaches are shown with their coupling chains sticking forward, but another chain can be seen hanging down. * Henrietta is listed as one of the few characters without a face, despite gaining a face in the eighteenth season. * Connor, Caitlin, Millie, Stephen, and Porter were on the site but since its most recent update, they have been removed for unknown reasons. * Philip is incorrectly spelled as 'Phillip' in his bio. * Engines such as Salty, Mavis, Rosie, Dart and Diesel have not had updated promos with their headlamps. * On the German website, Bulgy, Mighty Mac, Sailor John, the Troublesome Trucks and Whiff have their english names and Philip's bio is not translated. * Ivan is emitting steam on the "Engines" page despite not being a steam engine. Gallery File:TheOfficialWebsitemobilehomepage.jpg|Mobile home page File:Theofficialwebsite2.png|1996 home page File:TheOfficialWebsite21.png|1997 home page File:TheOfficialWebsite22.png|1998 home page File:Theofficialwebsite3.jpg|1999-2000 home page File:Theofficialwebsite1.png File:Theofficialwebsite4.png|2004 home page with 2007 recall information File:TheOfficialWebsite17.png|The Great Discovery special home page File:Theofficialwebsite5.png|Hero of the Rails special home page File:Theofficialwebsite8.png|2010 UK home page File:OfficalPBSKidsWebsite.png|The official PBS Kids Website File:TheOfficialWebsite2013.jpg|2013 home page File:TheOfficialWebsite2014.jpg|2014 home page File:2015UKSiteKidsHomePage.jpg|2015 home page (Kids) File:2015UKSiteParentsHomePage.jpg|2015 home page (Parents) File:OfficialWebsiteadvertisement.png File:TATMRRUKminisite.PNG|Thomas and the Magic Railroad special UK home page File:Theofficialwebsite9.png|65 years special home page File:2002Website.gif|2001-2004 website File:2002WebsiteFlashUpdate.png|2001-2004 website requiring Flash Player 5 to enter the site File:Theofficialwebsite3.png|2004 general intro File:2005OfficialWebsiteLanguageSelection.png|2005 website language selection File:Theofficialwebsite14.png|The newly updated AU/CA site File:Theofficialwebsite13.png|The Great Discovery US minisite File:Theofficialwebsite12.png|The Great Discovery Australian minisite File:Theofficialwebsite10.png|Hero of the Rails US minisite File:Theofficialwebsite11.png|Hero of the Rails Australian minisite File:Theofficialwebsite15.png|Misty Island Rescue UK minisite File:60thanniversarypage.PNG|60th Anniversary minisite (2005) File:TheOfficialWebsite16.png|Day of the Diesels minisite File:TheOfficialWebsite18.png|Blue Mountain Mystery minisite File:KingoftheRailwayminisite.jpg|King of the Railway minisite File:TheOfficialWebsiteSpillsandThrillsminisite.jpg|Spills and Thrills minisite File:TaleoftheBraveminisite.jpg|Tale of the Brave minisite File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasureminisite.png|Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure minisite File:TheGreatRaceminisite.png|The Great Race minisite File:TheGreatRaceMinisite2.png|The Great Race minisite on the Official Website File:TeamThomasPromo.png|Team Thomas promo from The Great Race minisite File:TheOfficialWebsite20.png|2000 Japanese home page File:TheOfficialWebsite23.png|2004 Japanese home page File:Theofficialwebsite6.png|2005-2011 Japanese home page File:TheOfficialWebsite19.png|2011 Japanese home page File:Theofficialwebsite7.png|Korean home page File:TheOfficialWebsiteBrazilhomepage.png|Brazilian home page Category:Official site